Ame soeur
by Justine Rogue
Summary: Je l'ai oublié, enfin. Je vis loin des vampires et j'en suis heureuse. Malheureusement,j'eu la visite d'Alice m'annoncant qu'Edward allez se tuez me pensant morte. Je pars en Italie et reviens dès que l'histoire est finie. Enfin c'est ce que je pensais...
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Impossible de connaitre son odeur, moi, le plus grand traqueur du monde vampirique, n'arrive pas à la cerner. Cette insignifiante humaine est spéciale, si elle est transformée elle fera un vampire aussi exceptionnel que chiante vu son caractère sinon elle serra un merveilleux casse-croûte.


	2. Départ

Départ

Son départ a été dur et pénible mais j'ai survécu, dès le premier mois après son départ j'ai refait surface. Je me suis mise à revivre au grand plaisir de Charlie. L'ancienne Bella est morte et place à la nouvelle. Gout vestimentaire? Identique mais maintenant j'aime faire du shopping et j'y vais une fois par mois avec Angela. L'école? Je me suis amélioré surtout en maths. J'arrive, à mon plus grand bonheur je l'avoue, à marcher correctement sur un sol plat sans finir par terre à longueur de champs. J'avais gagné un humour subtile et une langue de serpent dès que l'on commencée à m'énervé et je n'avais aucun regret à envoyer les gens bouler si l'envie me le chanter. Pourtant mon bonheur a pris fin au moment où j'ai vus la voiture de Carlisle garer devant chez moi. Je rentrais à la maison tous doucement pour savoir qui était là.

Alice! J'aurai du m'en doutais. Dès qu'elle me vit, elle me sauta dessus!

-"Oh Bella, je suis contente de te voir, tu m'as tellement manqué!

-Aliceeee, lâche... moi, j'arrive... plus à ...respirer...

Excuse-moi de Bell!

- Ce n'est pas grave, alors pourquoi es-tu là? J'imagine que ce n'est pas une visite de courtoisie?

- J'ai besoin de ton aide.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'un vampire aurait besoin de l'aide d'une humaine. Tu en as d'autres des comme ça, lui dis-je acide.

- Edward est en pleine dépression depuis qu'il t'a quitté et il est parti voir les Volturies pour que ceux si l'exécute! Il faut l'en empêcher!

- Et pourquoi j'irai le sauver? Il était avec vous, nan? J'ai remonté la pente toute seule alors que lui été entouré par sa famille ! Et en plus c'est lui qui m'a quittée pas l'inverse. Je ne vois pas ce que j'y gagne à par le fait de servir de casse-croute à un groupe de vampire.

- Bella si tu m'aides à sauver Edward...

-Hum?

- Nous te laisserons tranquille, on te laissera continuer ta vie comme tu l'entends, on se mettra plus en travers de ta route et tu n'entendras plus parlé de nous. Marché conclu?

- Marché conclu. Je laisse un mot à Charlie et on prend le premier vol, plus vite cette histoire serra régler mieux ça serra!

- On ne pourra plus redevenir amie, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui j'en doute fortement."

Nous voilà en route direction l'aéroport de Seattle pour prendre l'avion qui nous emmèneras à Volterra ou je pourrai sauver Edward et reprendre ma vie avant leurs arrivé!


	3. Arrivée

Arrivée

POV Bella

Nous venons d'arriver en Italie, Alice vole une voiture et direction Volterra où elle m'explique ce que je vais devoir faire. A cause de la Sainte Marcus, les voitures ne peuvent pas rentraient dans la ville alors je cours le plus vite possible en direction de la tour de l'horloge. 11h55. Ouf je le vois il est encore à l'ombre, il avance doucement en enlevant sa chemise et moi je me suis remise à courir vers lui. Je saute dans l'eau de la fontaine, je bouscule des pèlerins, je zigzague, et je rentre dans Edward avec une telle force que cela le remet à l'ombre. Il me prend dans ces bras en disant :

-« Que c'est cruel, tu as la même odeur qu'elle. »

J'arrive tant bien que mal à me dégager de son étreinte et lui tant sa chemise en parlant rapidement :

-« Mets vite ta chemise et suis moi avant que les Volturi n'arrivent.

- Bella, c'est vraiment toi ?

- Nan, c'est Blanche Neige. Mais oui c'est moi maintenant dépêche-toi !

- Je suis si heureux de te revoir tu m'as tellement manqué, oh Bella si tu savais !

- Je ne préfère pas imaginer, tu m'as quittée Edward tu assume tes actes, je n'éprouve plus rien pour toi et je suis bien sans toi. Partons Alice nous attend ! »

Je commençais à partir quand deux personnes en capes arrivèrent. Quand ils furent près de nous ils enlevèrent leurs capuches et je pus voir leurs visages. Le premier avait les cheveux bruns et il était assez baraqué. Le second était plus que magnifique, grand et légèrement musclé, blond avec une coiffure en mode hérisson, il avait un regard à la fois mystérieux et calme. Ce mec était un Dieu vivant. Enfin question de point de vue, vu que c'est un vampire et qu'il a l'air de se nourrir de sang humain car ces yeux sont rouges comme ceux de son compatriote.

-" Ravi de voir que tu es encore vivant, dit le baraqué.

- Comme quoi les gens changent d'avis, n'est pas Félix, dit Edward. Je suis désolé mais je n'aurais pas besoin de vos services, salutations aux Rois. Félix. Démétri.

- Tu ne penses quand même pas partir Edward, tu viens avec nous voir les maitres et ton humaine vient avec nous, dit mon dieu.

- Très bien mais Bella reste ici! Elle n'a rien fait.

- Edward plus vite cette histoire sera régler plus vite je serai loin de toi. Et pour information je ne suis pas son humaine!

- Mais c'est qu'elle a du caractère! Pour un peu tu me ferrais peur, dit le dénommé Félix. Bien nous ils allons maintenant."

Je les suivais bien que j'étais très en colère et encore le mot est faible. Je me mis à penser très fort et a m'a grande surprise et joie je l'avoue, les vêtements du crétin c'était teint en rose et il ne semblait pas le voir par contre Démétri se retenait de rire d'après ce que j'entendais. Le crétin était devant, Edward qui était à mes coté et qui essaye de me prendre la main et moi j'esquiver et derrière moi se trouvait Démétri. J'été également déçu de ne pas pouvoir maté à ma guise le derrière de cet Apollon. Nous passâmes dans divers couloirs puis nous atteignîmes une salle d'accueil que nous dépassâmes pour arriver dans une immense salle ou devant moi se tenait les rois du monde vampires.

Et là je me demandais pourquoi j'avais suivis Alice.


	4. Nouveau départ

Nouveau départ

POV Démétri

Magnifique est le mot qui convient. Cette humaine vient de sauver le crétin de télépathe et avec Félix nous allons vers eux pour les emmener au maitres. Elle est grande, brune avec pour yeux des lacs de chocolats et d'après ce que j'entends un sale caractère. Elle est directe, franche, dis ce qu'elle pense et comble de tous elle n'a pas peur des vampires. Je sens que je l'adore cette jeune femme. Je sens son parfum pour le gardé en mémoire mais à part l'odeur du vampire je ne sens rien provenant d'elle. Elle me bloque, étrange. Et assez frustrant je suis le meilleur traqueur et je n'arrive pas à avoir une parcelle de son odeur. Je regarde Félix, qui lui aussi ne comprend pas. Pendant que Félix parle je la vois me détailler sans vergogne et cela me fis plaisir. Je plonge mes yeux bordeaux dans les siens chocolats et me rends compte qu'un fils nous relit, invisible certes mais j'ai l'impression de connaitre toute sa vie. Mon cerveau fit tilt, et marqua au fer rouge : AME SŒUR ou compagne si vous préférez. Mon flair me dit que je vais bien m'amuser avec elle pour l'éternité.

On se dirige vers le château avec le télépathe et ma compagne. Je ferme la marche et regarde Bella. Sitôt dans la salle, nous posons un genou au sol en disant « maitre ». Aro s'avance nous prend la main et repart sur son trône en me faisant un sourire.

POV Bella

Nous nous plaçâmes au milieu de la salle et les deux vampires s'agenouillèrent en disant d'une seule voix :

-« Maitres ».

L'un d'entre eux se leva, les toucha et repartis sur son trône en regardant Démétri avec un grand sourire. Ils se relevèrent et allèrent se placer contre le mur avec les autres.

Edward essayait de me mettre derrière lui. Dès qu'il pensa avoir réussi, je me mis à ces cotés gardant quand même une certaine distance entre nous pour lui dire que je n'avais aucun autre à recevoir surtout venant de lui. Puis le roi du milieu, tous sourire, commença à parler :

-« Bien Edward, je suis ravie de voir que ta Bella n'est pas morte comme tu le pensais…

- Je ne suis pas sa Bella, répliquai-je, ce qui fit rire les vampires présents et qui peina Edward mais je n'en avais rien à faire.

- Mais Bell's…, commençât-il.

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps d'enchainer et répliquai.

-Edward mets-toi ça dans la tête et tous de suite, je ne suis pas un objet, je ne t'appartiens pas. Tu n'es plus un gamin, prends la responsabilité de tes actes et fous moi la paix une bonne fois pour toute !

- N'est-elle pas merveilleuse, dit le vampire du milieu, qui me faisait penser au tableau dans le bureau de Carlisle. Jeune Bella, je me présente, je suis Aro et voici mes frères Caius et Marcus. Puis je te toucher la main ?

- Enchanté. Je ne vois pas d'inconvénients à cela. »

Aro s'approcha tous sourire de moi et me toucha. Je vis son visage devenir interrogatif, puis perplexe et enfin joyeux. Il me lâcha et se mis à penser en murmurant « intéressant, très intéressant ».

-« Qui y a-t-il mon frère ?, dit l'un des rois je ne savais pas si c'était Marcus ou Caius.

- Vois-tu Caius, je n'arrive pas à lire cette personne, elle me blogue et d'après ce que je sais elle bloque aussi le pouvoir d'Edward.

- Un bouclier, dit Marcus, qui me regarda avec étonnement et nostalgie, allez savoir pourquoi.

- Possible, Jane veux-tu ?

-Nan, dis mon crétin d'ex, Bella ne fait pas ça.

- Seigneur Aro, vous pouvez me laissez le temps de régler un léger différent s'il vous plait ? Après, Jane pourra me faire ce que vous voulez.

- Bien dis Aro, totalement perdu mais attentif à mes futurs gestes.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait une batte de base-ball dont il ne se servirait plus ? » Demandai je.

Cela les surpris mais je vis Démétri partir à vitesse vampirique et revenir vers moi avec l'objet de mes rêves. Je lui murmurai un merci en me retenant de rougir devant son regard. Je me dirigeai vers Edward, qui était retenu pour ma plus grande joie je l'avoue par deux gardes, Félix et un autre vampire inconnu au bataillon. Si j'avais choisi cet objet, c'est pour pas me casser quelques choses je n'avais pas oublié que les vampires étaient fait en marbres et que si je tapais Edward avec mes poings je risquai de me les cassée et je n'aimais pas vraiment les plâtres alors autant être prudent. Sur ces réflexions rapides, j'abatis la batte sur Edward bon ça ne lui a rien fait mais la batte est en deux et moi je me sens mieux, plus légère. J'entendis Aro et les autres rires (encore) et une fille me regardait en souriant et en levant les pouces en l'air, voulant dire _« bien joué »._

-« Je te préviens une bonne fois pour toute que si tu l'ouvre je demanderais si l'un des vampires présents n'a pas un don pour pouvoir te faire tu mal ou je leurs demanderais de te gifler. Ai-je était claire ?

- Oui, dit-il. »

Je retournai près d'Aro en attendant la suite.

-« C'est bon et merci.

- Mais de rien. C'était très amusant. Jane ? »

Je vis la fille de tout l'heure arrivé en me regardant et cela ce voyais qu'elle espérait que son don ne marche pas sur moi. Elle continua à me regarder et rien ne se passait. Je lui lançai un regard interrogatif et elle me rendit un sourire.

-« Ça ne marche pas Maitre, dit Jane.

- Bien, Alec ? »

Il ne se passât rien, j'avais beau attendre mais je ne sentais rien.

-« Rien, dit-il.

- Fabuleux, dit Aro. Démétri penses-tu être capable de la retrouver ou de la localiser ? »

Je vis le dieu me regarder et me perdis dans son regard flamboyant.


	5. Pouvoir

POV Démétri

Je savais déjà que mon pouvoir ne marchait pas sur elle mais j'ai recommençais. Rien. J'allais parler quand je la regardais dans les yeux et je réessayer, contre toute attente je discernais son odeur, une douce odeur de fraise mélangé à la vanille avec du chocolat. Cela ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde mais j'étais heureux. Elle continua à me regarder en souriant malicieusement et je compris ! Elle pouvait lever son bouclier, peu de temps certes, mais elle en était capable. Elle promettait d'être puissante une fois transformée. Je regardais Aro et lui dis :

-« Mon pouvoir ne marche pas sur elle quand elle a son bouclier mais je connais son odeur. J'ai pu le sentir pendant un temps imparties. »

Dire que les maitres et les autres étaient surpris était un euphémisme. Je n'ai jamais était aussi fier d'avoir une compagne si puissante. Cependant ce crétin de télépathe avait, vu sa tête, entendu et compris mes pensées. Il réussit à se libérer de Félix et d'Afton et attrapa Bella. J'allais le pourchasser quand il la lâcha brusquement et se tordit au sol de douleur. Jane. Elle le fixait d'un regard méchant et arrogant. Je devinais qu'elle avait de la sympathie pour ma compagne et qu'elles allaient bien s'entendre. Brusquement je reçu quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un contre moi et qui me serrai de sa faible force d'humaine. Bella. Je la pris dans les bras et lui murmuré des mots réconfortants pour qu'elle se calme. Au bout que quelques minutes elle se détendit dans mes bras mais ne semblât pas vouloir les quitter de sitôt.

Je sentis le regard de Marcus sur ma personne et l'interrogé du regard. Il me fixait avec un sourire et murmura « âme sœur » en nous regardant, elle et moi. Je vis du coin de l'œil que le crétin était emmené dans les cachots par Jane qui avait un immense sourire.

POV Bella

Aro se retourna vers nous et parla :

-« Jeune Bella, tu as un pourvoir extraordinaire et je pense que tu en as plus d'un.

- Pardon, dis-je.

- Ton premier don serait un bouclier mental et je pense que le deuxième, mais il faudrait la vérification d'Eleazar, serait de copier ou prendre les dons.

- Vous voulez dire par exemple que si je peux copier le pouvoir d'une personne ou le lui prendre pour que celui-ci ne pourra plus jamais l'utiliser ?

- Oui c'est cela. Pour revenir sur un autre sujet, tu sais que…

- J'aimerais être transformé, le coupais-je.

- Problème résolu ! dit-il heureux. Sache que cela aurait était un vrai gâchis de te tuer et je suis sûr que Démétri est content de ton choix.

Je mis ma tête contre le cou de mon Apollon pour cacher la rougeur de mes joues. Je le sentis me serrer un peu plus contre lui. Aro continua.

-Tu veux avoir tes propres appartements jeunes Bella ou veux-tu aller dans ceux de notre traqueur ?

Bonne question ! Je n'en savais rien. Je quittais son cou pour le voir pleine d'interrogation. Il me fit un sourire qui me fit fondre.

-Bella viendra dans mes appartements, dit-il en souriant.

- Bien, bien.

- Aro ? Demandai-je, comment allez-vous faire pour mon père ?

- Je ne comprends pas ta question.

-J'ai laissé un mot pour expliquer à mon père mon absence en lui disant que c'était pour quelques jours. Vu que je ne vais pas revenir, il va lancer des recherches pour me retrouver et cela le détruira.

- Je comprends ton inquiétude mais je suis désolé, il faudra te faire passez pour morte pour que ton père puisse faire son deuil et ne te recherche pas. Es-tu d'accord ?

- Oui cela ferra moins souffrir merci.

- Quand à ta transformation, je te laisse ton dernier mois d'humanité et je te transformerai.

- Bien et merci pour tous.


	6. Découverte

POV Bella

-Oh et Bella ? me dit Aro en souriant, si tu pouvais éviter de teindre tous les vêtements de mes gardes en roses, ça serait sympas. Il faut qui est un aspect cruel.

- Oui Aro, mais c'est juste Félix. Et puis le rose lui vat bien au teint, nan ?

- Maïs dit ... Félix, naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan Bellaaaaaaaaaa! Je Vais te tuer.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Félix, cela ne dure qu'une semaine, dis-je morte de rire.

- Tu viens de déclarer la guerre, dit-il avec un sourire conspirateur!

- J'attends cela avec impatience ! »

Démétri m'attrapa et nous partîmes dans nos appartements sous les rires des autres et les applaudissements des vampires quant à la tenue de Félix qui commençais, à voir son visage, a cherché vengeance. Nous faisons un détour par les cuisines pour que je mange un morceau, c'est que je n'avais rien mangée depuis hier et utilisée des pouvoirs en étant humaine, ça creuse. C'est donc affamée que je me jetée sur mon steak frites que mon dieu avait fait. Ne me demandé pas comment il savait cuisiner, je n'en savais rien. Puis il me fait visité mais nouveau quartier. Dès que l'on passé la porte, il y avait un grand salon avec divers fauteuils, canapé, bibliothèque et une cheminée ainsi que trois portes. La première était celle de la salle de bain, elle-même relié à la chambre, qui contenait un immense jacuzzi en son centre avec deux lavabos sur les côtés, une douche et des meubles de rangements. La deuxième porte menait à une grande chambre avec un lit en baladins et des meubles, un bureau, une télé incrusté dans le mur et une station radio. La troisième porte menait à une pièce, qui était en fait un dressing qui devait faire 15 mètre sur 15. Immense ! Les trois quart du dressing n'étaient pas remplie, Démétri me murmura que le reste était pour mes vêtements. J'avais baba ! En regardant ma montre, je me rendis compte qu'il était 21h00, alors je décidais d'aller me doucher puis me coucher. Lui disant merci, je partis dans la salle de bain ou je me mis dans le jacuzzi. J'étais complètement détendus et je resté 20 minutes à profiter puis me levé en me maudissant de ne pas avoir apporté de vêtement. M'enroulant dans une serviette, je rendrais dans la chambre et vis Démétri me regardais avec gourmandise et il m'indiqua en me matant que je pouvais prendre un de ses t-shirt. Ce que je fis et partis me coucher près de lui ou il me prit dans ces bras. Je m'endormis rapidement ce qui était rare chez moi qui prenais au moins 1 heure avant de partir dans les bras de Morphée.

POV Démétri

J'étais un putain de chanceux, elle était là dans mes bras entrain de dormir portant l'un de mes t-shirt qui lui arrivé à mie cuisse et le mieux était qu'inconsciemment elle commençait à me grimper dessus si bien que maintenant elle dormait sur mon torse avec ses jambes emmêlés dans les miennes et j'avais ses cheveux sous le nez. Je respirais profondément ni croyant toujours pas. Moi, Démétri Volturi, meilleur traqueur du monde vampire, était tombé amoureux d'une magnifique déesse, d'un ange, aux pouvoirs puissants. J'étais béni par les Dieux, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Je passais la nuit à la regarder dormir avec un sourire. Vers 8h00, on toqua et je dis à Jane de rentré, elle arriva dans la chambre et l'on commença à parler :

-«Bonjour Démétri. Tu dors bien ?me dit-elle en souriant.

- Oui Jane même très bien, que veux-tu ?

- Je passais pour savoir si Bella était d'accord pour faire une journée shopping à Milan avec moi et Heidi?

- Je ne sais pas tu lui demanderas quand elle serra réveiller.

- Tu es vraiment accro cela ce vois.

- Je sais, je sais mais c'est un ange que je tins dans mes bras et je veux en aucun cas lui faire du mal.

Tout un coup, j'entendis Bella ensommeillé dire :

-Oui je veux bien venir mais avant je voudrais faire votre connaissance et Démétri devra finir avec nous faire les courses.

-Merveilleux, dit Jane. Bon réveil Bella ! A plus tard Démétri et elle partit.

- Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu viens de tomber. Elles adorent faire les boutiques.

- Tant pis, et puis j'ai besoin de vêtements et je commence à aimer les boutiques, dit-elle en me serrant encore plus.

- Tu achèteras tous ce que tu voudras avec ma carte bancaire et pas de maïs.

- Si ça peut te faire plaisir. »

Je la vis relevais la tête pour me regarder et j'en profitais pour l'embrasser lentement baiser qu'elle me rendit avec entrain. Dès qu'elle ne put plus respirer, j'en profitais pour embrasser sa mâchoire et son cou pour revenir sur ses lèvres. Sauf que son ventre se fit entendre, ce qui me fit rire et elle rougir.


	7. Adoption

POV Bella

Là, je déteste mon estomac. J'étais bien, en train d'embrasser Démétri et ce dernier se mets à gargouiller ! Je suis maudite ! Et lui, il rigole, son rire est merveilleux et communicatif. Je me lève et pars me changer dans la salle de bain. Dès que je reviens, il n'est plus dans l'appartement mais à la place j'ai un petit déjeuner avec une rose. On peut aimer par palier ? Car là, il vient de sauter deux voire trois paliers. Je finis de manger et part en exploration dans le château. Je croise Jane et on commence à parler de ma famille, de la sienne, de nos copains où je suis qu'elle sortait avec Félix, j'eus un sourire à cette mention, de son frère et de nos dons respectifs. On a prévu une sortie dans le centre commercial de Milan. Les maitres l'appelèrent et je continuais ma route et tombée sur la salle d'entrainement où je voyais Démétri se battre contre Félix. Je me mis dans un coin et les regardèrent enfin, je matais surtout Démétri qui était, pour ma plus grande joie, torse nu. Croyais moi, voir ses muscles se bandaient pendant le combat, j'en aurai presque bavais quand un vampire entra et viens me voir :

-« Bonjours je suis Heidi. Tu dois être Bella ? Tu vas bien ?

- Oui c'est moi. Enchanté ! Je vais bien. »

Nous continuâmes à parler où elle m'apprit qu'elle était mariée à Alec, le frère de Jane, et elle me dit tous les couples présents, les anecdotes ainsi que les pouvoirs de chacun. Donc Aro pouvait savoir les pensées des gens en les touchant, Marcus pouvait voir les liens entre les personnes, Jane pouvait faire mal à quelqu'un juste en le regardant alors qu'Alec lui enlève toute sensation, Démétri était un traqueur et Heidi avait un pouvoir hypnotique sur les gens. Vu qu'il était midi, je lui demandé où se trouvait la cuisine. Elle m'apprit également que la cuisine avait était ravitaillé pour moi et qu'elle mit conduisait. En partant je passais près de lui et l'embrassait en lui murmurant « merci pour la rose » ce qui le fit sourire. Pendant que je mangeais, Jane arriva et me dit qu'il fallait que j'aille voir Marcus, ce que je fis sitôt la vaisselle finit. Nous parlâmes et arrivâmes devant la porte ou je vis Dieu. Il me prit par la taille et m'embrassa dans le cou et passâmes la porte.

POV Démétri

Je me battais avec Félix pour calmer ma libido qui avait tendance à augmenter quand j'étais trop près d'elle. Notre première nuit, allongé sans rien faire avec Bella se tortillant dans mes bras et gémissant mon prénom, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir ! J'étais partis faire son repas et avais filai dans la salle d'entrainement. On continuait à se battre quand je la vis se mettre et me regarder. Elle portait un de mes t-shirt et son jean. Bandante était le mot le plus approprié ! Ma seconde d'inattention fit que je pris a poing et retournait à mon activité en sentant ses yeux me dévorants. Puis elle partit manger avec Heidi en m'embrassant au passage. Alec vient me voir pour me prévenir d'aller voir Marcus et que mon ange serrait avec moi. Je la vis arrivé 15 minutes plus tard en train de parler avec Jane et Heidi. Je ne pus m'empêcher de la prendre et de l'embrasser. Seigneur, c'était mieux que magique. Nous passâmes la porte et Marcus nous fit assoir. La conversation commença.

-« Je vous ai fait venir pour vous dire les liens que vous allez avoir entre vous, même je ne pense que vous le sachez déjà, dit Marcus en nous regardant. Vous êtes compagnons. »

Alléluia je le savais ! Puis il nous expliqua les engagements à avoir enfin surtout à Bella qui ne connaissaient pas. Elle buvait ses paroles et se calais dans mes bas. Puis Bella voulu savoir les liens qu'elle allait avoir avec les autres personnes du château et je fus attentif pour savoir si je devais remettre quelqu'un à sa place.

-« Alors avec Jane, Heidi, Alex et Félix tu vas avoir une relation frère-sœur.

- Et avec les maitres ?

- C'est peut-être trop tôt Bella…

- Mais pourquoi? S'écria telle. Je sentis sa colère d'être tenue à l'écart monter en crescendo.

- Tu viens à peine…

- Très bien puisque c'est comme ça, elle se leva furieuse et commença à partir quand Marcus reprit désespérer en murmurant qu'elle aurait sa peau ce qui me fit rire intérieurement bien sûr.

- Jeune Bella, je te considère comme ma fille et Aro et Caius serraient tes oncles. »

A peine eu-t-il finit que Bella lui sauta dessus en disant des merci et dès ce n'est pas compliquées. Quant à moi, j'en étais par terre. J'avais une très très très bonne étoile car pouvoir sortir avec la fille de Marcus, l'un des rois, donc une princesse (certes avec un mauvais caractère je l'avoue) mais pire que magnifique. Ce qui faisait de moi un prince traqueur. Soit j'étais dans un rêve, soit c'était vrai et j'étais un putain de chanceux mais je milite pour la deuxième option.

Nous retournâmes dans notre appartement gaga. Je nous finassâmes allongé sur le lit à s'embrasser. Elle s'endormit directement.


	8. Sortie shopping

POV Bella

Aujourd'hui, SHOPPING avec les filles et Démétri, pas vraiment heureux de devoir faire les boutiques mais Félix est venu lui aussi avec Alec. Pas de leurs plein gré car ils se sont fait engueuler par leurs femmes pour avoir charrié mon vampire. Cela va être affreusement génial et amusant.

Nous partîmes du château à 9 heure 00, avec trois voitures, pour arriver dans un centre commercial de 6 étages avec plus de 300 boutiques. Le rêve incarné, vu qu'il me fallait aussi faire toute ma garde-robe n'ayant plus aucuns vêtements. Tous y passèrent, magasins de chaussures, de lingerie, de vêtement mais pas de bijoux. Je n'aime pas ça, le seul que je porte est celui que mon père m'a offert pour mes 17 ans. On alla dans une librairie même si les filles me dirent qu'on avait une bibliothèque au château. J'étais heureuse que mon chéri mets passé sa carte bancaire sinon je n'aurai pas pu tous payer. Les cartes bleues avaient chauffées pour eux. Nous avions 35 sacs pour moi, 30 pour Jane et Heidi. Bien sûr, se sont nos hommes qui portaient les sacs pendant que l'on faisait un dernier lèche-vitrine avant de partir. Ces messieurs avaient des têtes dépités vu tous ce que l'on a acheté.

Nous retournâmes aux voitures et nous rentrèrent au château vers 20 heure après que j'ai mangé. Sitôt dans notre chambre, je commençais à tous ranger pendant que Démétri allait prendre une douche en laissant la porte ouverte dans une invitation des plus explicites. J'hésitais, j'y vais, j'y vais pas ? Puis tant pis j'allais le rejoindre sous l'eau. Sans suivit une séance de câlin relativement sage. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de savonnais ses abdominaux et ses pectoraux qui me donnait tant envie.

Lui il souriait amoureusement mais avait un regard lubrique. Je le quittais et allais me coucher en mettant une nuisette noire arrivant jusqu'à mi-cuisse et avec un décolleté plongeant. Je l'entendis grogner derrière moi, ce qui me fit sourire, et continuai mon chemin jusqu'au lit en roulant des hanches. Je m'allongeais et m'endormis aussitôt mais j'ai toute de même sentie la fraîcheur du corps de Démétri me prenant dans ses bras.

POV Démétri

Plus jamais je ne l'emmènerai faire les boutiques. Elle est certes moins pire que ma sœur et Heidi mais quand elle achète, elle achète gros. Heureusement que la famille est plus que riche car sinon on serait à découvert depuis très longtemps...

J'ai cru rêvé quand elles ont couru dans les boutiques pour les faire les unes après les autres. Heureusement que Alec et Félix se sont foutus de moi car ils sont aussi du voyage. Je pouvais assister aux essayages de Bella qui parfois déambuler dans une mini-robe, d'autres fois en short t-shirt et même en maillot de bain, j'ai cru faire une syncope et senti mon jean devenir très étroit par moment comme ceux de mes frères quand ils voyaient leurs femmes sortirent. Dès qu'elles avaient fini, elles partaient dans la boutique d'à côté ne voulant pas attendre, pendant que nous, nous faisions la queue pour payer ces achats montres.

Avec les mecs, on a du faire des retours aux voitures pour avoir moins de sacs dans les mains. Au bout du cinquième tour, les coffres étaient pleins et ils restaient 30 boutiques à faire. Aille aille aille. En remontant, je passais devant une boutique de bijoux et rentré dedans. J'achetais une bague de fiançailles. Elle avait un anneau avec des mini diamants serti tous autour. J'espère que ça lui plaira. Je vais les rejoindre rapidement. 1 heure plus tard, nous pouvons (enfin) quitter ce centre commerciale, avec les mecs, ont à bien failli péter un câble. Je ne vais plus pouvoir voir de magasins pendant un moment. On rentre à Volterra avec les voitures remplies d'habits, le compte en banque alléger de quelques milliers d'euros et Bella semblait ravie vu tous les sourires qu'elle me lançait et ses baisers sur la tempe alors que je conduisais. Merde, elle allait me tuer !

Arrivé à l'appartement avec les sacs elle commence à tous déballer pendant que je vais sous la douche me détendre sous l'eau chaude. Je laisse la porte ouverte si elle veut venir. Elle me rejoint et on se savonne mutuellement puis elle part se coucher dans une nuisette ridicule sèment courte qui ne laisse aucune place à l'imagination mais qui lui va si bien. Je la rejoins et elle s'endort dans mes bras.

Le lendemain est calme, le matin elle va lire dans la bibliothèque et parle avec Marcus des livres lus et les argumentes, l'après-midi elle vient me voir m'entraîner et m'encourage puis va parler avec Jane et Heidi mais sa soirée est faite que pour moi et j'en profite. C'est une agréable routine qui se met en place et je ne suis pas contre. Nous avons dû lâcher ce crétin de télépathe, à mon plus grand plaisir, et on lui a fait jurer que s'il approche de moins d'un mètre ma Bella, il aurait le droit à une place en enfer.

Marcus est légèrement triste que mon ange ne l'appelle pas père mais comme je lui ai dit il faut un temps à tous. Bella m'avait acceptée comme étant son compagnon d'éternité et j'en étais plus qu'heureux. Et ce soir était son dernier soir en tant qu'humaine et je voulais qu'il soit plus que parfait. Alors, avec l'autorisation des maîtres, je l'emmenais dîner au restaurant.


	9. Transformation

Transformation

POV Bella

Aujourd'hui était mon dernier jours en tant qu'humaine. Et étrangement j'étais heureuse, je n'aurais plus à perde mon temps à dormir, à cuisiner, je serais plus résistante, plus forte et je pourrai m'entraîner plus facilement avec mes pouvoirs. J'ai essayé depuis l'histoire Félix, mais cela ne durer que très peu de temps et après je dormais comme une masse pendant 5 heure d'affilés. La première fois je n'ai pas prévu Démétri et il a cru que j'étais malade. Je le revois encore tout paniqué qu'il m'arrive quelque chose. C'était indéniablement adorable de sa part.

Pour ma dernière soirée humaine, Démétri m'a demandé de me mettre sur mon trente et un car il m'emmenait dans le restaurant le plus chic de la ville. Je voulais lui montrer, ainsi qu'aux autres, que j'avais beau être humaine, j'allais être magnifique même si il m'avait dit un jour qu'habiller avec un sac à patate je serai toujours sexy… Je l'aime, ce n'est pas dieu possible. Je prends mon temps pour me doucher, puis vais mettre cette magnifique robe noire qui rend ma poitrine plus imposante, qui fait ressortir ma taille de guêpe, qui est fendu sur ma cuisse droite et qui m'oblige à porter des talons de 5 cm. Pour ma coiffure, j'opte pour avoir les cheveux libres, légèrement bouclé et une raie sur le côté. Je me mets un léger maquillage, un peu de rouge à lèvre et de mascara pour faire ressortir mes yeux. Je me dépêche de sortir de l'appartement et d'aller dans l'entrée. Il me reste que 2 minutes sinon je vais être en retard. Par chance, je croise Jane qui me porte rapidement jusqu'au point de rendez-vous devant mon petit-ami étonné. Elle sourit et repart en me souriant. Je l'adore cette fille.

Démétri est magnifique. Il porte un jean noir, serré au niveau des hanches ainsi qu'une chemise de la même couleur qui fait ressortir ses cheveux et il porte des lentilles de couleur bleu-gris. Il me prend par la taille et m'emmène dehors vers le restaurant. Lors ce que l'on commande, il prend également un plat ce qui m'étonne sachant qu'aucuns vampires ne mangent de la nourriture humaine. Je suis plus que surprise et il me fait un sourire au coin.

-« Je veux te faire plaisir, donc je t'accompagne. »

Je suis bouche bée mais me reprend vite. Nous discutions des derniers ragots du château, de sa vie et de la mienne. Il m'apprend que mon père a fait son deuil sur ma personne et qu'il fréquente en ce moment même la veuve d'un de ses amis et qu'ils s'entendent bien. Je suis heureuse pour mon père, il a tourné la page et je m'apprête à le faire également. La soirée se déroula tranquillement au rythme de ses blagues. Avant l'arrivée du désert, je le vois se lever et mettre un genou à terre.

-« Bella, tu es magnifique. Tu es ma compagne d'éternité et j'en suis fier. Tu es merveilleuse, tu mérites le meilleur avenir qui soit. Je ferais tous ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te rendre heureuse et bien plus encore. Veux-tu m'épouser ?

- Oui Démétri, oui je veux bien t'épouser. »

Nous partîmes faire une ballade le long des places et nous rentrâmes au château. J'étais fiancée à l'homme idéal. Que demande le peuple ? Grace à ce pas, j'avais tourné une page de mon histoire. Sitôt rentrée, je serai transformée, j'avais hâte. Pour plus de facilité, cela se passerai dans nos appartements. Aro, mon oncle, si trouvé déjà quand nous arrivâmes. Je voulais leurs faire la surprise à mon réveil de les appelé comme oncle Aro, et oncle Caius mais j'hésitais entre papa et père pour Marcus…Tant pis je verrais au moment venue. Après mettre installée, il me murmura un désolé et me mordit. S'en suivit trois jours de douleurs en partie calmé par la présence et la fraîcheur du corps de mon aimé qui me parlé. J'étais plus que pressée de me réveiller.

POV Démétri

Vite, vite faite que ces trois jours passe vite. Je détestais l'entendre hurlais de douleurs même si elle n'avait hurlé que deux heures. Cela me faisait mal de la sentir comme ça. Marcus est venue voir plusieurs fois comment ça transformation se passée, il était peiné de la douleur infligée, cela se voyait. Caius et Aro venait également ce qui était assez étonnant sachant que les rois ne font rarement attention aux gardes. Mais il y a exception vu que Bella est soit leurs nièces ou leur fille. Alice Cullen m'a appelé pour me dire que Bella serait magnifique mais elle est déjà magnifique pour moi, elle m'a prévenu que les Cullen allait venir dans le courent du mois de juin, ce qui nous laisser trois mois pour se préparer. Je prévenais les maîtres. Félix, Alec, Jane et Heidi viennent également voir comment elle va. Ils sont impressionnée de voir que mon ange ne crie plus. Les trois jours passent. J'entends son cœur qui commence à battre de plus en plus fort puis, enfin, plus rien. Bella ouvre les yeux, enfin…

POV Bella

Mon cœur, le dernier organe vivant, bat de plus en plus vite pendant que la douleur quitte mon corps. Puis il s'arrête. J'entends un souffle à ma droite et un corps tiède collé contre moi. J'inspire et reconnais l'odeur de mon traqueur chéri. Je me retourne dans ses bras et ouvre les yeux et le voit.

Je voyais avec ma nouvelle vision tous les détails qui m'avaient échappé quand j'étais humaine. Démétri est encore plus magnifique que dans mes souvenirs. Il me regarde anxieux et interrogatifs. En réponse, je lui saute dessus et l'embrasse à perte d'haleine. N'ayant plus besoin de respirer, j'en profite largement. Je ne quitte ses lèvres qu'une bonne heure après mon réveil et encore, c'est parce que mon père et mes oncles venaient de rentrer avec mes amies. Oui, nouvelle vie donc nouvelle famille donc nouveaux amies et nouveaux parents.


	10. Confrontation

Affrontement

POV Démétri

J'ai connu un nombre assez important de nouveau née et je dois dire que Bella m'impressionne. Sitôt réveillée elle me saute dessus pour m'embrasser alors que tous nouveaux nées normaux iraient chercher de quoi se nourrir. Ma Bella a grandi de quelques centimètres, à une taille légèrement plus fine, la peau blanche et à mon grand étonnement, elle a gardé ses yeux chocolat. Elle a dû copier un don sans le savoir en étant humaine car il existe que deux couleurs d'yeux pour un vampire, le dorer comme les Cullen car ils sont végétariens ou le rouge comme nous qui nous alimentons normalement.

Mes réflexions s'arrêtent là car elle m'embrasse comme la déesse qu'elle est et je ne peux pas résister. Nous continuions tranquillement quand la porte de notre chambre s'ouvre pour laisser place aux maîtres tous contents que mon ange est finie sa transformation. Bella m'étonne quand elle parla soudainement et je mis rendis compte que je ne l'avais pas encore entendu parler avec sa voix de vampire.

-« Coucou Papa, Oncle Aro, Oncle Caius », fit elle avec un sourire en se détachant légèrement de moi pour s'asseoir sur mes genoux. Si elle avait pu rougir elle serait rouge depuis longtemps. Les maîtres s'étaient statufiés à ses paroles mais j'avais l'impression que Marcus pleurait de bonheur.

Il prit Bella dans ses bras et la serra contre lui en murmurant des mercis. Elle regarda ses oncles qui lui sourirent. On parla un peu tous les cinq et j'emmenais Bella chassait. On avait parlé et elle boira du sang humain mais à la condition de tuer des personnes qui le mérite. Quand elle l'avait dit aux rois, ils s'étaient arrêtés de parler pour considérer sa proposition.

Ils écoutèrent ses arguments comme quoi, c'était plus facile de tuer des assassins, des dealers, etc. que de tuer des innocents et de détruire des familles. Ils furent d'accord et le régime alimentaire du château changea. Heidi, au lieu d'amener des touristes, allait dans les prisons et revenais au château avec ses malfrats. Aro avait passé un accord avec les directeurs des prisons.

Ce fut le premier changement que fis Bella et cela ne serait certainement pas le dernier. Elle s'était mise en tête de remettre les habitants du château au gout du jour. Elle avait fait un sondage et aucun ne connaissais les films classiques, le cinéma, le bowling, etc. Par contre elle était heureuse de savoir que je savais faire tous ce qu'elle m'avait demandés.

Le soir même, pendant que je me douchais, Bella vient me rejoindre. Elle commença par m'embrasser langoureusement et je ne pus m'en empêcher et je lâchais ma bête. Je l'ai pris rapidement dans mes bras en faisant qu'elle enroule ses jambes autour de mes hanches et je descendis lentement de sa bouche à sa mâchoire, de sa mâchoire à ses épaules et de ses épaules à ses seins. Je malaxais son sein gauche avec ma bouche pendant que je massais son sein droit avec ma main. Elle gémissait sans retenue ce qui me fit grogner. Désolé mais maintenant, c'est entre Bella et moi. Je ne veux pas de témoins.

Trois heures et une cinquantaine d'orgasmes plus tard.

Bella était allongé tous contre moi en griffonnant mon torse pendant que je passais et repassais ma main dans ses cheveux en m'émerveillent encore de son odeur et d'elle si simplement. Pourtant elle me demanda qu'elle aimerait apprendre à se battre pour savoir se défendre au cas où et qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de réessayait ses pouvoirs. Après une nouvelle douche, sage cette fois, nous partîmes à la salle d'entrainement où se trouvait déjà Félix. Nous passâmes la fin de la journée et de la nuit à entraîner ma chérie et elle se débrouiller très bien, que ce soit avec ses pouvoirs que avec ses poings.

Je fus appeler par les maîtres et Bella vient avec moi pour parler avec son père. On avait décidé de lui faire part de notre mariage prochain. En arrivant devant les portes menant à la salle du trône, je senti l'odeur des Cullen. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient là ? Ils ne devaient pas arriver avant deux mois et demi. Je vis Bella se raidir face aux odeurs inconnues pour elle et la rassura en passant mon bras sur ses épaules. Nous rentrâmes dans la fosse à serpent, enfin à vampire.

Ils se retournèrent tous pour nous regarder. Edward faisait un sourire amoureux à ma fiancée pour essayer de la faire retourner sous son charme et celle-ci, à mon plus grand plaisir, grogna énervé. Je ne sais pas si elle se souvenait de lui mais je ne le laisserai pas approcher à plus de cent mètres d'elle. Et puis, attend mon coco je vais m'occuper de toi dès qu'on sera seul et tu ne vas pas t'en sortir vivant. Bella se resserra dans mes bras sous le regard des Cullen qui la fixa incrédule. Alice, toute joyeuse, lui sauta dessus enfin pardon essaya car elle se prit mon torse en pleine face pendant que je mettais Bella derrière moi et je pris directement une position défensive en grognant et Jane et Alec se mirent à mes côtés, protégeant ainsi ma belle de toute attaque venant sur les côtés. Le major prit sa femme et la mit derrière lui pour la protéger. Cette crétine de voyante de voyait pas que je ne la laisserai pas approcher de Bella si elle ne veut pas.

-« Démétri, Jane, Alec ! C'est bon il ni a aucun danger », nous dit Aro.

Jane retourna se positionner près de Félix et Alec près d'Heidi. Toute fois, je me relevais lentement et garder Bella derrière moi. Elle se serra contre mon dos en agrippant mes abdominaux pour avoir une certaine forme de sécurité. Je passais mes bras derrière elle et l'enlacer. Le major se reprit et se mit à côté de la femme. Bella me chuchota :

-Démétri, ceux sont bien eux?

- Oui ce sont les Cullen mon ange. Elle se déplaça en restant dans mes bras pour être à côté de moi.

- Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle, Esmée. Dit-elle incertaine.

- Oui ma chérie, c'est bien nous, dit la Maman.

- Cela faisait longtemps, j'ai cru que vous m'aviez, comment dire, ah oui oublier ? dit-elle d'une voix glaciale.

La famille fut soudain triste et ce crétin de télépathe coupable.

-Bella peut tu venir un instant s'il te plait, lui demanda Aro.

- Oui, oncle Aro. Mon ange quitta mes bras en m'embrassant et s'avança vers lui. Il lui prit la main et un long moment passa, près de cinq minutes. Elle retourna instantanément dans mes bras et se retourna vers les Cullen.

- Je suis désolé de voir avoir parlé ainsi. Ce n'est pas de votre fautes mais celle d'Edward si j'ai bien tous suivi. Désolé d'avoir douté de vous. Se confessât-elle amplement. Mais je maintiens qu'Edward est un sombre crétin. »

Sur ce coups-là, la garde et les Cullen explosèrent de rire, moi y compris, pendant que ma belle avait un magnifique sourire ainsi que les maîtres sauf le crétin qui bien sur grogner pour essayer de se donner contenance. Bella arrêta de sourire et se mit à grogner en regardant Edward. Alice hurla:

- "Edward, naaaaaaan!"

De ni une ni deux ce crétin nous sauta dessus mais je l'attrapai au vol et le repousser vivement. Il était étonné de ça. Et là je compris, Bella utilisait son bouclier sur moi dès que je me faisais attaqué ou qu'elle me pensait attaquer. Il ne pouvait plus rien contre moi et rien ne m'empêcher de lui mettre la raclée de sa vie, pardon de son éternité.


	11. Règlement de compte

POV Bella

Démétri a été plus que géniale. Il peut être à la fois doux et romantique que brutal et animal et j'aimais cela. Il ne m'avait pas fait male et j'étais heureuse dans ses bras. Nous sortîmes de notre appartement, personnellement je serai bien restée mais bon c'est comme cela, et allâmes vers la salle du trône pour voir mon père et mes oncles et leurs annoncés mon mariage avec Démétri. Seule ombre au tableau est que je sentie diverse odeurs que je ne reconnaissais pas mais je sentie mon ange se tendre. Par mesure de précaution, je mettais mon bouclier sur lui. Il faut être fou pour attaquer le château mais bon on n'est jamais assez prudent. Mon traqueur enroula son bras autour de mes épaules et on rendra.

Edward me dégouté en me regardant comme cela. Comme si j'étais amoureuse de lui. Ridicule surtout que j'ai beaucoup mieux à mes côtés. Un lutin couru pour me prendre dans ses bras mais je reculais et me plaçais derrière mon chéri et les jumeaux venaient se mettre près de celui-ci. Oncle Aro nous dit qu'il ni avait aucun danger, soit. Mais je restais quand même derrière lui, en le serrant contre moi. On n'est jamais trop prudent. Je murmurai :

-« Démétri, ceux sont bien eux?

- Oui ce sont les Cullen mon ange. Je me déplaçais en restant dans ses bras pour être à côté de lui.

- Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle, Esmée, dis-je incertaine.

- Oui ma chérie, c'est bien nous, dit la Maman.

- Cela faisait longtemps, j'ai cru que vous m'aviez, comment dire, ah oui oublier ? Prononce-je d'une voix glaciale.

La famille fut soudain triste et ce crétin de télépathe coupable.

-Bella peut tu venir un instant s'il te plait, lui demanda Aro.

- Oui, oncle Aro. Je quittais les bras de Démétri mais en oubliant pas de l'embrasser et s'avança vers lui. Il lui prit la main et un long moment passa, près de cinq minutes je crois. Aro me montra les diverses points de vues de la famille sur leurs départs de Forks ainsi que les arguments d'Edward. Enfin, vous m'avez compris. Je retournais instantanément dans ses bras et me retourna vers les Cullen.

- Je suis désolé de voir avoir parlé ainsi. Ce n'est pas de votre fautes mais celle d'Edward si j'ai bien tous suivi. Désolé d'avoir douté de vous. Me confessai-je amplement. Mais je maintiens qu'Edward est un sombre crétin. »

Sur ce coups-là, la garde et les Cullen explosèrent de rire, Démétri y compris, pendant j'avais un magnifique sourire ainsi que les maitres sauf le crétin qui bien sur grogner pour essayer de se donner contenance. J'arrêtais de sourire et se mit à grogner en regardant Edward. Alice hurla:

- «Edward, naaaaaaan! »

De ni une ni deux ce crétin nous sauta dessus mais Démétri l'attrapai au vol et le repousser vivement. Il était étonné de ça. Et là que mon chéri compris, j'utilisais mon bouclier sur lui. Il ne pouvait plus rien contre moi et rien ne m'empêcher de regarder mon traqueur de lui mettre la raclée de sa non-vie, pardon de son éternité. Et je dois dire le voir lui mettre la pâtée était absolument génialissime.

POV Démétri

Crochet du droit, crochet du gauche, coup de boule, coup de poings à des endroits divers et variés, morsures,… Ah il fait moins le malin ce petit Cullen qui sans son pouvoir d'empathie ne sait pas combattre ou si peu face à moi qui a vécu plus de deux cents ans avant lui et est faite mainte et mainte guerre.

Le major, lui, aurait au moins tenu la route. La famille ne vient pas aider le fils prodigue ce qui est étonnant mais je vois Emmett regardait Bella qui je sais la considère comme sa petite sœur et sa femme Rosalie regardait le combat avec jubilation. Jasper a Alice dans ses bras et souffre à cause de la douleur de son frère mais dans sa seconde il se détend et regarde ma chérie avec reconnaissance. Carlisle cache sa femme dans ses bras pour ne pas qu'elle voit cela.

Bon reprenons, finit ! Résultats ? J'ai juste démembré ses bras et ses jambes, et fissurer son visage et son torse. Je suis assez fier de moi malgré les autres qui me regarde avec étonnement. Bas quoi ? Et là, ça me fit tilt, j'ai massacré, et le mot est petit, le premier amour de ma chérie. Elle va me tuer. Je me retourne lentement vers elle en me demandant qu'elle va être ma sentence et surprise, elle me saute dessus pour m'embrasser et me féliciter par la pensée. Je suis le plus heureux des hommes- vampires de ce monde. Quelqu'un se racle la gorge, Félix je pense, et on se détache en grognant de mécontentement.

-« Emmett que tu peux être gamin des fois.

- Il y a des chambres Bella pour ça mais je ne veux pas savoir.

- Tu es énervant nounours.

- Tu vois Emmett, même Bella est d'accord, dit Rosalie.

-Je suis incompris, se plaignit-il ».

Je rigolais doucement et demander à Bella d'aller avec Jane pendant quelques instants. Je m'avançais prudemment vers mes maitres, surtout vers mon futur beau-père, et m'agenouiller devant lui. Aro se leva et me toucha et reparti s'asseoir en me souriant. Je vis du coin de l'œil Alice levait les pouces en l'air et je sentis son mari me donnait du courage alors je me lançais :

-« Roi Marcus ?

- Oui mon garçon ?

Je savais pas pourquoi mais j'avais la sensation qu'il savait déjà ce que j'allais lui demander.

-Je voudrais que vous me donniez la main de votre fille, Isabella Volturi, car je souhaite l'épouser.

- Je pense Démétri que tu connais déjà la réponse. Il serait regrettable que ma fille n'épouse pas son âme-sœur et même sans cela, tu fais rayonner ma fille alors c'est oui.

- Merci Maitres. »

Soulagement énorme, je me retournai et Bella me sauta au cou et m'embrassa, cela devenait une habitude que j'aimais vraiment beaucoup.


	12. Épilogue

Épilogue.

Trois mois plus tard, POV Bella.

Heureuse est le mot qui convient. Je suis mariée à Démétri pour l'éternité, un garde a fait l'office du prêtre. Mes témoins étaient Alice, Jane et Heidi et ceux de Démétri étaient Félix, Alec et Emmett. Mon père m'a emmené jusqu'à l'autel devant tous les vampires du monde entier qui était bouche bée.

J'ai cru que mon traqueur chéri allait avoir les yeux qui sortaient de leurs orbites quand il m'a vu remonter l'allée. J'ai passé ma lune de miel sur une ile avec pour seul compagnon, mon mari. Nous y sommes restés deux bon mois.

Oh et je suis enceinte. Un vampire enceinte, on aura tous vus me diriez-vous. Mais n'oubliez-vous pas que je ne suis pas normale même quand j'étais humaine ? J'attends des jumeaux, géniales hein. Je suis impatiente qu'ils arrivent.

Et puis, grâce à mon deuxième don j'ai pu envoyer le fait de tomber enceinte à Alice, Rosalie, Sulpicia, Athenodora et Lily. Si vous l'ignoriez, Lily est une jeune vampire, nouvelle âme-sœur de mon père, qu'il a rencontré à mon mariage.

Edward a disparu de ma non-vie et se fait consoler, d'après Alice, par Tanya.

Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excusez, je vais dire à mon charmant époux que je suis enceinte. Je ne sais pas sa réaction mais cela moi elle va être drôle. =)

En espérant que cette fic vous a plu.


End file.
